Tailgate remix again
by cutiejojo
Summary: This is my take on what *should* have happened in the "Tailgate Expectations". Okay for reals I have re-done this like 8 times. So anywho, I hope you like it, I hope the spacing is right and if not oh well try to enjoy the story anyway
1. Chapter 1

_This is another one of those 'I wish this had happened' fics. This takes place during 'Tailgate Expectations' when they're arguing before the tow truck guy interrupts them. I know there has been a few similar to this and I hope no one thinks I'm coping them. I just wanted to do it up my way._

Disclaimer: I do not own Greek or any of the characters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** "See, I don't wanna wonder anymore what you're thinking or what you're doing or who you're**

**doing it with. You were right Case, I need to move on but I don't know if I can if- unless you just stop."**

"**Stop what, I'm sorry I called I'm sorry I keep talking to you. I'm trying to do better, whatelse can I **

**do?" "I dunno just stop, stop making me so crazy." "Stop being so paranoid," "Stop telling me what to **

**do," "Stop wasting your life on stupid things," "Stop making me want your approval," "Stop always **

**being there when I need you," "Stop always needing me" Cappie said his frustration mounting. "Stop **

**making me want you to be there" Casey said getting angrier by the second. "Stop making me love **

**you!!!" Cappie said as he stepped closer. "Cap-"before she finished his lips were on hers and he was **

**pulling her against him as tightly as he could. And she was pulling him to her just as hard. The kiss **

**started out so hard and needy before turning sweet but passionate. "Think you two could stop making**

**out long enough to tell me what's wrong with the truck?" they heard from behind them. Cappie **

**looked her in the eyes for a short moment before releasing her and walking towards the tow truck guy **

**to help him out. Casey sat there on the back of the float stunned. A confused look and shock on her **

**face as she brought her hand up to her mouth that was still tingling from the kiss.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_This is just a short little fic about how I thought that scene should have gone. I had a lot more in mind but I kinda lost it. I might continue if anyone is interested. Please review and let me know. Thanks!!!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry I didn't space the last one very well. I'll try harder with this one. I just get so excited when I'm writing I forget. Hope you enjoy.

** Later that night after the float "incident", Casey sat in her room thinking about the kiss with Cappie.**

**She had never felt that with Max, or anyone else for that matter. She couldn't wrap her mind around**

**it. She wasn't sure if she had heard Cappie correctly or not. 'Did he really say that he loves me?' She**

**couldn't stop thinking about it. 'Do I love him too? That's a stupid question,' she answered herself.**

**But Max was such a great guy and she really did care about him. It's just that she cared about Cappie**

**more. She didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't want to break Max's heart but**

**she knew she couldn't be with him knowing that she wanted to be with Cappie, right? She**

**was so confused. Did she really want to be with Cappie or was this like the feelings she had **

**after the kiss at Spring Break? Those feelings had gone away right? Maybe these would too. 'No you**

**just chose to ignore them, and obviously it didn't work for very long.' She told herself. 'Alright' she**

**thought, 'first things first ' as she picked up the phone, hitting the speed dial for Max and**

**pushing send. "Hey babe" she heard his voice say on the other end. "Hey" she said warily, "we need**

**to talk."**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Casey hated breaking up with Max over the phone but she couldn't wait for him to come home.

**She had to be free from him so she could go to Cappie and sort out whatever this was with him. Even**

**if Cappie didn't want to be with her, she knew after that kiss there was no way she could be with **

**Max. She would always be thinking of Cappie. As she was walking deep in thought on her way to the**

**KT house she ran right into Ashleigh. "Hey, where are you going in such a hurry?" "Oh I'm going to**

"**explore" some feelings I'm having." "Feelings, I'm confused, I thought Max didn't get home for a few **

**more days." She said with a questioning look. "He doesn't I'm going to see Cappie." "Oh my God, **

**finally, well don't let me stop you." She said moving out of the way and gesturing for Casey to **

**continue on her way. Casey started to walk and then realized what Ashleigh had said, "What do you**

**mean 'finally'?" Ashleigh turned around with a *duh* look on her face, "That has been your problem **

**all along, you've been bouncing around in all these love triangles failing to see the obvious." "Which **

**is?" Casey asked. "What is the common point in all these love triangles, Cappie." Ashleigh finished **

**with a smile. "Oh my God Ash, I'm in love with Cappie." "Well go get your man," she said and waved **

**her away in a shooing manner. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_I hope that you guys like this better. I had to repost to get it to do what I wanted. Sorry if there was any confusion. Thanks for the reviews guys. Plz keep it up!! Thanks again!_


	2. Chapter 2

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

** Casey started walking faster, the more she thought about it the more she realized how blind she had **

**been. 'How could I have not seen it before? I hope I still have a chance.' With that she broke into a **

**slight sprint. She had to get there before she chickened out. She came to the front of the KT house **

**sooner then she had expected. 'I must be crazy.' She thought as she knocked on the big door. "Hey **

**Casey" Beaver said with a smiling face. "Hey, is Cappie around?" she asked looking around for him. **

"**Ya, he's in his room." She started walking up the stairs before turning around to say, "He's alone **

**right?" "Ya" Beaver nodded and she continued up the stairs. By the time that she reached his door she **

**was a nervous wreck. "Here goes nothin'" she said holding her breath as she knocked on the door to **

**his room. "Good God Beaver can't a man get some alo-" "Casey" he said a little shocked but moving **

**out of the doorway never the less. "Hey Cap" she said warily looking around as she walked into the **

**room. "Am I interrupting something?" "No but if you don't mind, what are you doing here?" "I **

**wanted to talk to you about earlier." She said picking up a random knickknack off one of his shelves.**

****

"Ya about that-" he started looking everywhere but her. "Listen Case, what I said earlier, it was just 

**a heat of the moment type deal, ya know? Let's just forget it happened. And I mean it's not like we **

**haven't kissed before so that's really no big deal either. So I if that's all you came here for I think we **

**pretty much cleared it up don't you? Okay then you have a nice night." He said walking over to the**

**door and gesturing for her to leave. Casey was crushed and heading out the door when she saw the**

**look in his eyes. He was scared. She rolled her eyes at him and made her way to the edge of his bed **

**and sat down, "I don't think so Cap," she said smiling now, "you're not gettin rid of me that easily."**

**Cappie sighed and closed the door, sitting down on the floor leaning against it. "What do you want me **

**to say?" he asked looking at her pleadingly with his eyes. "I don't want you to say anything, I want **

**you to listen, okay?" At his nod she continued, "What happened earlier, the kiss, what you said, it**

**made me realize why I've been struggling so much not having you around. I need you in my life **

**Cappie. I don't know how not to have you in my life. I honestly can't remember what my life was**

**like before I met you." "Pieless" he said with a smirk. She laughed "Not just that though it wasn't**

**complete, it didn't feel right." **

"**What about Max, I thought he was perfect." He said looking into her eyes. "He is perfect," she **

**told him. Cappie looked away. "Let me finish," she said standing from the bed and kneeling next to **

**him on the floor. "he's perfect but he's not perfect for me, there's only one person in the world that**

**is perfect for me. One person that knows me better then anyone else and that I always have a good **

**time with." She said catching his eye as he looked back up at her "You."**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Casey leaned towards him and gently pressed her lips to his, it didn't take long for him to respond **

**and start kissing her back with even more vigor. As they pulled away foreheads still touching looking **

**into eachother's eyes, "I'm sorry I was such an idiot and I didn't see sooner." Casey said willing him to **

**see the love for him in her eyes. "I love you Cap." Cappie smiled and pulled her into another longer,**

**more passionate kiss.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next couple of weeks went by wonderfully. She felt closer to Cappie then she did when they dated freshman year. Everything felt right this time. He was spending all of his time with her, if anything she felt bad for his KT brothers. He hadn't spent hardly any time with them since they had gotten back together.**

**The only problem she saw was trying to get Cappie to say that he loved her again. She knew that Cappie had always had a problem saying the words. That was why she had been so blown away when he had said he loved her a couple weeks ago. He has yet to say it again however, and it was starting to bother her a little.**

**She would say it every chance she got and he always responded with "me too" or "ditto" or sometimes he would just smile at her. It was actually starting to get on her nerves a little, the more she thought about it, but she pushed the thoughts away. Other then that everything was perfect between the two of them.**

**Just then her phone rang, she glanced at it, 'Cappie calling.' She hit the ignore button, she didn't know what had just compelled her to ignore him, she had ran to answer her phone every time it rang for the past two weeks in hope that it would be him calling. And now she was ignoring it. 'Okay so maybe it is getting to me a little bit more then I want to admit.' She told herself. **

**Her phone made a noise again, signaling a new voicemail. She hit *1* and send, "Hey Case, it's Cap, call me when you get a chance. Miss you." 'Miss you,' she thought, 'not I love you or love ya, nothin'.' **

**Casey growled in frustration snapping her phone closed. 'Fine I'll just do something to take my mind off it. Hmm, aha, Shopping always makes me feel better!' she thought to happily to herself as she picked up her phone to call Ash. They hadn't hung out since she had declared her love to Cappie. She had been spending every day with him, just now realizing how much she had been neglecting her best friend.  
**

**  
A couple hours and a few hundred dollars later, "So anyways I don't know what to do Ash, he said he loved me and now he won't say it again. Technically," she said turning to Ashleigh as if she just realized something huge, "he didn't "actually" say that he loved me, he said "stop making me love you!" "Is that even the same thing, does that count?" she looked at Ashleigh with a panicked look in her eyes.**

"**Calm down Case, you know Cappie loves you we ALL know Cappie loves you. When did you become so insecure? You guys were fine a couple of days ago."**

"**I know, you're right, forget I said anything, let's just shop 'til we drop." Casey replied, plastering on her best fake smile.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It's gonna be a few days before I will update again. Sorry if this sucks guys, I'm really sick so, review though and let me know what you think. Thanks!! Sorry it's so short_


	4. Chapter 4

**She didn't know why she was being so insecure, I mean this was Cappie were talking about. Everyone knew that he loved her. Even she knew, maybe it was just more wanting to hear the words. She knew he loved her when they were together before but he never said it then either. 'Okay so maybe this is stupid' she thought to herself as she was putting away her knew clothes.**

As she was putting away the last of the clothes her phone began to ring, "Cappie calling." This time she answered, "Hey" she said in the most cheery voice she could manage. "Hey back" Cappie said with a little bit of shock evident in his voice.

"Where have you been all day? I've tried callin a couple of times. Are you mad at me or something?" he asked with worry in his voice. "No not at all, why would I be mad at you?" It wasn't a complete lie, she wasn't mad at him per say, just a little hurt. She shoved the feeling away and changed the subject before he could answer. "So what'd you do today?"

"No much, hung out with the guys and played some ps3. What about you?" he asked choosing to ignore the change in subject. "Just had some girl time with Ash, spent a ton of money and gossiped. You know girl stuff."

Casey had been acting weird the past couple of days. It seemed like she was avoiding him and whenever he brought it up she would change the subject. "Sounds like fun, so I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to come over and watch a movie with me. Maybe have a little Cappie/Casey cuddle time with some pie."

She wanted to say yes, she wanted so badly to tell him that she would be over in just a few minutes. She wanted to crawl into bed with him and cuddle, wake up in the morning in his arms. So imagine her surprise when she heard herself say, "I think I'm gonna have to take a raincheck tonight, I'm pretty tired from all the shopping. But I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay" he said a little warily, "are you sure you're okay Case?" "Ya just tired that all" She said faking a yawn. "Alright then, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow." "Okay" she waited for him to say it, she knew he wouldn't but she was still hoping. When he didn't say anything else she sighed, "Goodnight Cap." "Night Case," with that she hung up the phone and crawled into bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She hadn't slept at all last night, she just kept thinking about what he had said before, "Stop making me love you." She had argued with herself all night back and forth. 'He doesn't have to say it, you know he loves you.' But why won't he say it?' she would counter herself. She shook the feeling as much as she could and began getting ready for her day.

'Maybe I need to give him more opportunities to say it.' She thought to herself after doing her morning rituals and smiled. After all that did mean spending more time with the guy she loved. She finished putting on her shoes and headed out the door, opening her phone and pressing *2* as she went.

"Hello?" said a groggy voice from the other side. "Wake up sleepy head, it's a new day and we're gonna spend it together." She told him. "What's got you so cheery this morning?" he asked with a yawn. "Just excited to spend some time with you today, I cleared my whole schedule today." "Sounds good, let me throw some clothes on before you get here." He said, sitting up in bed and stretching. Just then he heard a knock at the door. "Oh and could just bring me some coffee please? Thanks, gotta go someone's here. See you in a few." And with that he hung up.

Standing to answer the door, "Don't you know not to wake a ma- wow you got here quick" he said smiling at the blonde in front of him holding two cups of coffee and a Styrofoam box . "How did you-" "I figured you would want some coffee and I had already picked it up and was walking inside when I was talking to you. He nodded with a smile and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He moved out of the doorway and took a coffee and the box outta her hands.

"So what's this," he asked spying the box suspiciously. "Well I know how much you like my omelettes but I didn't have everything I need to make them so I was lazy and just bought one to share. I hope that's okay," she finished with a sheepish smile.

"Well they aren't nearly as good as yours," he said after taking a bite. "But it's the thought that counts." He said giving her another peck on the cheek. "So what's the plan for today after the coffee and omelettes?"

"I thought maybe we could go for a walk and just figure the rest out as we go." She said taking a bite of the omelette. 'He's right these aren't as good as mine.' She thought to herself.

"What is this?" he asked with a smile, "Miss Casey Cartwright without a plan?" he gasped. "It cannot be, have you been taken over by a pod person?" he asked grabbing her shoulders and shaking her while she laughed. "Blink twice for yes and once for no" he said with fake concern in his voice.

Casey rolled her eyes at him and pushed him away. "No," she said smacking at his hands. "I just thought we might play it by ear and just be together. But if you don't want to then-" she said starting to stand only to be pulled back down to the bed by Cappie. Who then started kissing the breath out of her.

Finally he pulled away, "What would make you think that I wouldn't want to spend every day with you, no matter what we were doing?" "I dunno you didn't sound like you wanted too with the way you were making fun of me just a minute ago." She said with a small pout. "Aww, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, I'm just gonna have to make it up to you then," he told her leaning in to kiss the pout off of her face.

_Keep reviewing please. I want to know what you think. Thanks so much.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_****


	5. Chapter 5

****

Casey sighed as she snuggled deeper into Cappie's chest, inhaling his scent. She was content she could live without him saying it, 'atleast for a little while' she thought to herself. She knew that he loved her, hearing the words would be nice. But she wasn't going to let herself get in the way this time.

Cappie kissed the top of her head and pulled her in tighter as they watched the movie they had rented playing on his tiny tv. They could have watched it down stairs, but he liked this better, he had Casey all to himself.

"This is nice" Casey said looking up at him. "Ya it is" he said looking back at her. "I know something that would make it even nicer" she said seductively as she walked her fingers up his chest and touched his lips. "Oh ya?" he replied kissing her fingers. "Mhm" she nodded with a sexy look in her eye. "And what might that be?" he asked.

Casey pushed herself up until her lips were only inches from his. She closed her eyes and leaned closer 'til their lips were barely touching. "Pie" she said opening her eyes to see Cappie's eyes still closed. She laughed a little and pushed back until he opened his eyes not trying to hide his disappointment. "Please" she said batting her eyes and jutting out her bottom lip.

Cappie laughed. God he had missed that face. He almost forgot just how adorable she could be. And just exactly how much power she had over him. With an eye roll and an overly dramatic sigh he stood and grabbed his wallet off the dresser. "I'll be back in a few." He opened the door and said with a smile "I fully expect payment for this when I get back, and I don't mean cash." And with a quick wink he was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stupid door," Cappie said annoyed. He was currently trying to open the door to his room while balancing a pie box and the dozen roses he had picked up on a whim. He had tried knocking to no avail. Finally he was able to get the door open. Nearly dropping the pie box and smashing the roses.

"Oh don't worry about me" he said as he kicked the door shut behind him, "I got it. No need to worry about-" he silenced himself as he saw Casey asleep on his bed. She was curled up to his pillow wearing one of his tshirts. He quietly set down the pie and flowers and sat on the egde of the bed to take off his boots. Trying to be as quiet as possible, he carefully pulled the pillow out of her arms and replaced himself with it.

She snuggled closer to him in her sleep with a slight smile on her face. She looked so peaceful and happy. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. He was so lucky to have her. There was no way he was gonna screw it up this time. "Goodnight Case, I love you" he said as he drifted off perfectly content with life at that moment.

A few hours later Casey woke up to find that the pillow she had been holding was no longer a pillow but a much harder better smelling object. She sighed contently and snuggled a little closer and just as she was about to drift off. "Pie!!" she yelled a little and sat up. "Whoa wha-"Cappie yelled jumping out of bed looking ready to fight.

"Case, what's wrong?" he asked squinting against the harsh light from the lamp to see her face. "Oh I'm sorry Cap, I just remembered pie and I got excited and-" "Wow can't believe you get that excited over pie" he said smirking. "Not just any pie, this is pie from "our" pie place. I haven't had pie from there since-" "where is it?" she asked not finishing what she was going to say and looking around.

"Over there on the desk" he laughed and pointed. "Oohhh yay!" she said running over to where he had been pointing. "Aww Cap, are these for me?" she asked holding up a dozen roses that looked to be in some serious need of some water. "Ya, they were a lot prettier, I guess I should have put them in some water. But you just looked so cute and I blame you, this is your fault. If you hadn't been laying there looking so goddess like, I would have remembered to put them in some water." He said pointing at her in an accusatory manner.

"A goddess huh?" she said picking up the pie and walking over to the bed where he was now sitting up. "Most beautiful thing I've ever seen, you laying in my bed wearing nothing but my tshirt." He said pulling her down next to him. "It was pretty damn hot." He told her with that look in his eyes. "Oh no you don't Mister, I intend to enjoy this pie."

"And I intend to enjoy you" He replied kissing the side of her neck. "Cappie! Let me eat my pie and then we'll talk about your "payment", okay?" "Fine" he said with a pout. "But you have to share." "Of course I'll share my pie with you, you didn't think I could eat this whole thing by myself did you?" He gave her a look that told her he thought exactly that.

"Okay so maybe I could, this is really good pie. But I want to share it with you. I don't eat pie with anyone else. Pie is you and me and it wouldn't be as good if you weren't eating it with me." She told him with a smile. "I love you" she said as she put a forkful of pie up to his mouth. Cappie took the bite and said "Faunc jou eye off jou who."

Casey laughed hitting him in the chest. Don't talk with your mouth full. I can't understand a word your saying. Cappie looked down and swallowed. "I said, "Thank you, I love you too."" He took the fork from her and brought a piece to her mouth. Wanting to feed her the same way she had him. But when he looked back up at her she was just staring at him.

"Case, are you okay? Hello, earth to Casey" he said waving his other hand infront of her face. She shook her head and pushed the fork away gently. "What did you say?" "Umm thank you?" he replied, totally confused. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again. "No- I mean yes- I mean after that." "Oh, I said I love you." He told her as if he had said it a million times and it was no big deal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Please please please review and let me know what you think. And if I should keep going and so on. _


	6. Chapter 6

__

** "Casey, Casey, CASEY, hello is anyone in there?"Cappie asked waving his hand infront of her face. Casey shook her head. "What did you say?" Cappie swallowed the piece of pie in his mouth, "I said thank you I love pie too." he responded with a smile. "Why, what'd you think I said?"He asked taking another bite. "Oh um, nothing, hey I just remembered I told Ash I would help her with something."She said jumping out of bed and pulling her pants on. "What? It's like 6 in the morning. What could she possibly need help with at this time?" "A date" she said looking around for her shoe. "She has a big date with Fisher tonight. She's all worked up about it. She wanted my help picking out clothes. You know, girl stuff could take all day."**

"Case, are you sure that's all?" "Ya, I'm fine" she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll call you later, okay? Bye." And with that she was out the door before Cappie could get another word in edge wise.

He didn't know why she had been acting so weird lately. 'Hmm must be *that time of the month* or something.' He thought to himself shrugging while taking another bite of pie.

_Okay, so remember how I told you I was sick? Turns out I was kinda delirious too. Well the chapter before this is what came of it. And I didn't like how it turned out. So I wrote a little more, please don't be mad, I'm trying to pick up my mess and figure out where I can go from here. Or if I should just give up, write me and tell me what you might like to see happen. Cause I'm kinda stuck, thanks guys!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Casey rushed back to the ZBZ house. 'Am I going crazy?" she thought to herself. 'I've got to stop freaking out over this. It's not a big deal, right? If I just knew why he hadn't said it yet then I'd be okay" she told herself.**

'Then why don't you just ask him?' another voice in her head said. 'This is stupid, if he wouldn't have said it in the first place I wouldn't have thought anything of it.' 'Ya but if he wouldn't have said it then you wouldn't be with him now would you.' Another voice replied.

She shook her head trying to clear it as she made her way across the ZBZ lawn and into the house. She tried to be as quiet as possibly as she opened the door to the room her and Ashleigh shared. Just as she was closing the door behind her she heard Ashleigh moving around.

"Hey Case," Ashleigh said groggily, "what time is it?" "A little after six" she said looking down sheepishly. "In the morning?" she asked looking at the clock. "Ya" she replied taking off her shoes. "Whoa someone had a good night last night I take it." She said with a knowing smile.

"What?" Casey said distractedly. "Oh no, it wasn't like that," she told her realizing what she had been implying. "Mhm, I bet it wasn't, I can't wait to hear this" Ashleigh said sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest. "There's nothing to hear, nothing happened."

"Then why are you just getting home at six in the morning?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "I fell asleep," off Ashleigh's look, "no really, Cappie went to get pie and-" "Pie, like as in *let's celebrate you finally telling me you love me* pie?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"No," Casey said shaking her head, "I just wanted some pie so he went to get some and when he got back I must've fallen asleep. Anyway, so he crawled into bed with me and I woke up in his arms. It was great Ash." She told her best friend with a sigh.

"Okay so that still doesn't explain what you're doing here. You and Cappie in bed with a pie, isn't that kinda your guys' thing?" she asked genuinely confused. "Well ya and everything was going great until-" "Until?" Ashleigh prompted her.

"We were feeding eachother pie-" "Awww cute" Casey gave her a weak smile, "and I told him I loved him" "And?" "And he said, "Faunc jou eye off phy who"…but I thought he said jou…" "Okay you lost me" "So I thought he said I love you too, but turns out I was just spacing" "So what did he say then?"

"He said he loved pie too" she said with a withering look. Ashleigh burst out laughing. "Ash!!" "I'm sorry Case," she told her trying to stop laughing, "that's just so funny, you said I love you and he said he loved p-" At Casey's glare she stopped laughing. "I'm sorry, continue," she said barely containing her smile.

Casey rolled her eyes, "And then I made up an excuse and left." She finished quickly. "Let me get this straight," she said looking at Casey who motioned for her to continue. "You left a totally hot guy, not just any guy, your soulmate, sitting alone in his room on his bed with pie?" "And roses" "Oh my God, Casey Cartwright!!" Ashleigh scolded her. "What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know, I never had a problem with him not saying it when we were together before. But he had never said it then and now that he kinda has, I dunno maybe I just expect it?" she said with a shrug. "Casey, this is Cappie we're talking about."

"He doesn't even tell his own parents he loves them." Casey sighed, "I know, I guess I just thought that once he told me he would just keep telling me." Ashleigh gave her a sympathetic look. "Why don't you just ask him?" "What if he says he doesn't love me?" Ashleigh gave her the *are you being serious right now* look. "Alright I know, I know he does," "So what are you afraid of then?" Casey just sat there thinking about it. "Maybe you're scared to ask him because you don't want to hear it because you think it will change things between the two of you."

With that Ashleigh stood up to gather her things for a shower. "Where are you going?" Casey asked her. "To take a shower, I might as well since I'm up now." "What about my situation?" Casey asked looking at her pleadingly. "I told you, you need to talk to Cappie about it."

"But what if things change?" she asked her with a worried look on her face. "They might change Casey, those words can change everything. But that doesn't mean that they will, and if they do, if it's meant to be then it'll work out right?" And with that she was gone.

Casey reached for her phone, "Hey my plans fell through with Ashleigh you still up for company?" "If you were anyone else I would be offended that I was second choice and that you were calling me at seven in the morning. But since it's you and you still own me for the pie, I am definitely *_up*_** for company." He told her. She had heard the way he said "up" and it sent chills down her spine. "Okay, I'll be there in a few." She told him putting her shoes back on.  
**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. It always inspires me to write more. And sometimes I have been known to write several chapters a day if I get the proper response. Just so ya know. *wink* Thanks!_


	8. Chapter 8

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

** Casey made it to the KT house in record time. When she reached Cappie's room she suddenly realized what she had come there for. As if it hadn't occurred to her before. She began to think of all the ways she could start the conversation. 'So you know how you said that you loved me and you haven't said it since, what's up with that?' 'I love you, do you love me too?' 'Why won't you just say you love me?!?'**

But all those thoughts left her mind as she walked into Cappie's room to find him half asleep on his bed. He squinted at her as he heard her enter the room. "Hey you" he said lifting up the covers in invitation. Casey smiled "Hi" as she toed off her shoes and climbed in.

Before she even had time to really even get in she found herself pulled tightly into Cappie's arms. It felt so nice, just being with him. Everything with him was so easy. "I missed you" he told her kissing her neck. "So you didn't really have plans with Ashleigh today did you?" he asked in a knowing voice.

"No" she said looking down at his arm that way currently wrapped around her. She felt it tighten, and she snuggled into him more with a sigh of contentment. "So why'd you rush outta here in such a hurry?" he asked her sounding a little hurt.

"I'm sorry" she said turning in his arms, "I'm just confused about some stuff and I thought I needed to be away from you to figure it out." "Oh" he said loosening his grip a little. "No it's nothing you did," reading his mind and gripping him tighter. "It's more like, something you didn't do."

"What?" he asked searching her eyes she could see the worry written all over his face. He was so worried that he had done something wrong and that he was going to lose her again. "It's really not a big deal" she assured him. "Well it must be if you're rushing outta here and away from the pie you were looking so forward to."

"I'm sorry Cap, I didn't mean to just leave you like that. I have to ask you something." She told him looking away from his eyes. "You know you can ask me anything Case." He said tilting her chin and imploring her with his eyes.

"This is going to sound really stupid and you're probably going to think that I'm a whiny brat or a little girl or-" "What is it?" "Why haven't you told me that you love me since the night with the tow truck?" "What? Is that what this is all about? You're upset cause you don't think I love you?" he asked leaning away from her to get a better look at her face.

"No I- well maybe-I don't know." "Ca-" "No wait, I know that you love me, I just don't know why you aren't telling me. And I know it's stupid and immature and so unlike me but I just-" "You just need to hear it sometimes?" he asked looking at her with a knowing smile.

"Well ya it would be nice." She told him with a timid smile. He pulled away once more and moved an imaginary stray hair out of her face. "Casey Cartwright, I love you, I love you more then I ever thought possible, I love you not because of who you are but because of who I am when I'm with you. I love the way you smile. I love the way you bite your lip when your thinking really hard, I love-"

"Okay okay" she said laughing, "I get it, not need to go over board." Cappie laughed with her, "Are you sure? Cause I got a million more." He said kissing her hand. Casey rolled her eyes, "Alright, I get it, you love me." "I meant all of those things though Case, they may be corny and used in WAY too many hallmark cards, but they're all true."

Casey smiled at him. "I know that you love me" she said kissing him. "Just remember to tell me sometimes okay? You don't have to get all elaborate and crazy, just tell me." "How about I show you?" giving her a look that made her heart skip a beat. "And just so you know it could be a long night, 'cause I love you a lot."

All that could be heard down the hall the rest of the night was Casey's giggles and sighs and Cappie's laughs and "I love you's." Sometimes it's just nice to hear the one you love say it back to you even if you already know that they love you. It's even nicer when they show you how much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Well that's all folks. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm sorry if it got too sappy at the end there for ya, I was just trying to keep it light. Review let me know if I should keep doing this writing thing. And check out some of my other stories. Always C/C I love them!!!_


End file.
